Most passenger vehicles provide individual front seats for the driver and passenger, and such seats have a medial side (near the midline of the vehicle) and a door side. The vehicle often includes a console between the passenger and driver seats, and the console is adjacent the respective medial sides of the passenger and driver seats. The console may include the gear shift of the car, audio means, and storage areas.
The interior of the car door and the door side of the vehicle seat define a first gap, and the console and the medial side of the vehicle seat define a second gap. These gaps generally extend downwardly to the floor of the passenger vehicle.
Objects carried into the vehicle often fall into the first or second gaps, making them difficult to retrieve. The objects may become wedged between the seat and another structure in the car or roll under the seat.